A Very Glee Christmas
by xXcoolkat390Xx
Summary: This is the next episode of Glee but with only scenes with the whole Santana/Finn/Rachel love triangle in them. It written out the way a real script for a tv show would be written. Please read and review!


**Hey everyone, this has the potential of really sucking, but I'm trying it anyway! Ok, so this story is pretty much just how I think the next episode's- A Very Glee Christmas- Santana/Finn/Rachel scenes are gonna go down. I tried to make it liked you'd see it on tv, so that's why I wrote end scene and zoom in and stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Scene 1- Santana and Finn**

Scene opens with Finn walking down the crowded hallway when suddenly Santana comes up and blocks his way.

"So, I heard you finally dumped the ugly duckling," she said with a smirk. "'Bout time."

"Look Santana, I don't really feel like talking about this," Finn said, brushing past her and starting to walk down the hallway.

"Fine then." She stepped right infront of him again, forcing him to stop walking. (zoom in on Finn's exasperated expression) "Lets not talk. I know a good supply closet we can sneak off to if you want a little recap of last year." She trailed her fingers on his chest when she said recap of last year.

"You're not getting it, are you?" he said in a harsh tone stepping away from her, while Santana looked at him confused. "I don't want to date anyone right now. And quite frankly, I don't want to date you. You _are_ kind of the reason me and Rachel broke up". Finn says the last sentence in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, so you _did_ broke up with her because of me," Santana said in a smug tone. "Then I don't see what the problem is here."

"We didn't break up directly because of you, ok? But because you announced to the _whole_ choir room what happened between us, Rachel did something in return, and now we can't get back together."

"Ok, I'm confused," Santana said. "What exactly did Rachel do?" Finn looked around for a second, then turned to her.

"I don't want to go into the specifics, but it involves Puck," he said in a grave voice.

"Involves Puck?" she asked incrediously. "Did that little tramp sleep with him?" People who over heard her turned to look. Finn shushed her while leading her towards the wall.

"Will you keep your voice down?" he asked annoyed, while Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "She didn't sleep with him, alright, but she tried to," he informed her.

"Oh my God, that midget freak is going down," she said in a matter of fact voice. "You have no problem with that right, Finn?" she asked, suddenly getting closer to him.

"I don't care," he said, even though his expression was pained.

"Good." She took a step away from him and into the middle of the hallway. "And when you get bored of spending your nights alone playing video games, or what ever it is girlfriendless guys do, give me a call, ok?" (Santana gives an eye roll while mentioning girlfriendless guys, but gives a seductive smile at the end). (zoom out on santana walking away, then back to Finn's face.)

End scene.

* * *

**Scene 2- Rachel and Finn**

(In hall way) Rachel (wearing a light up Christmas sweater) walks down one way with her arms full of books and staring straight ahead. Finn's walking down in the opposite direction, nodding at people in recognition. Suddenly he looks up and sees Rachel a few feet away; Rachel looks up at the same time too, but quickly hurries on her way. (zoom in on Rachel's face that suddenly gets covered in a green slushie). She lets out a gasp and drops all of her books.

"Happy Holidays!" he calls behind him. "I'm sure you'll make the top of Santa's _freak_ list this year!". He goes off laughing as Rachel wipes the slushie out from her eyes and drops to the floor to pick up her books. Finn keeps walking but stops a few feet short of her. (zoom in on Finn's face) Finn closes his eyes with a conflicted expression but turns around. (Zoom in on Rachel's face as Finn kneels beside her and starts picking up her books) "Thanks," she said with a small smile. He looks at her and gives her a strained smile before returning his attention to the books. She slowly rises while looking at Finn with a pained expression.

"I'm probably never going to get the opportunity to say this again, so I might as well say it now," she starts in a quiet voice, still staring at him. Finn remains picking up the books on the ground without looking at Rachel. "Finn, I'm so sorry for what I did. I really am. And if it's any consellation, Puck wasn't even all that great-"

"Enough, Rachel," Finn said firmly while suddenly standing up with the books in his hands.

"Just let me finish!" she snapped at him. He looked surprised and a little in disbelief.

"I just really need you to here this," she said in a softer voice, casting her eyes down. Finn didn't say anything, just crossed his arms and started at her. She looks back up at him. "I've been there for you since the moment I met you in glee club. I've been there when no one else has. But now that I've made one mistake, you've cut me out of your life completely?" (Rachel looks up and shakes her head while saying the last part).

"One mistake," Finn repeated bitterly and scoffs. "One mistake with the same guy who impregnated my gilfriend last year." Rachel swallow and looks off to the side for a second.

"I know what I did was horrible," she said, her voice full of regret. "I knew it the second it happened. I was mad at you, yes, but really I was just being selfish, and insecure." She looked up at him as her voice grew to a whisper. "I thought you were going to leave me for Santana. I mean, she _is_ much prettier than me, not to mention more popular." (Says the last part in a obvious tone).

"Thats not all I care about, you know," Finn said angrily.

"I know," Rachel said softly. "I hate myself for hurting you like this. I'm no better than Quinn." Finn looks up at her at the mention of Quinn. (Rachel says this last part threw her tears) "I would do _anything_ to take back what I did. But I can't. And now I have to live with the fact that you're going to hate me forever."

"I don't hate you," Finn said in a tense voice. Rachel looks up at him with a hopeful look in her eyes. "I don't know if I'm in love with you right now, but I defiently don't hate you."

"Finn," Rachel said taking a step closer to him. "Is there any chance we could just put this behind us?" Finn looked pained as he just stared at her for a while.

"I.. I don't think there is," he said slowly. Rachel looked crushed as he took a step away from her. "I'm sorry."

(Zoom in on Rachel's face while the bell rings in the background.)

End scene.

* * *

**Scene 3- Santana**

(Zoom in on Santana coming up to a locker in an empty hallway). Santana checks both ways for anyone watching and brings a red spray can out of her bag and shakes it.

(zoom in on locker as Santana writes SLUT diagonally across the locker). When she finishes she smirks and then she takes out several pieces of paper from her bag. (Zoom in on paper- Pictures of Rachel with an X over her face with the caption "RACHEL BERRY IS A WHORE".) Santana hangs one up on the wall and continues to hang up others. (zoom in on Rachel's face on one of the poster)

End scene.

* * *

**Scene 4- Santana and Jacob**

Starts scene with Jacob drinking out of the drinking fountain when Santana walks up to him.

"Hey Jew-fro, I need to talk to you," she said poking him in the shoulders.

"Hi, Santana," he said looking down at her chest.

"Would you quit looking at my boobs already?" she snapped, crossing her arms .

"Sorry," he said awkardly. "There kind of distracting."

"Yeah, I get that alot," she replied smugly. "So I hear you have some little blog were you express yourself, or some lame thing." She said that sarcastlily.

"Um, I guess so," he replied.

"Well, I need you to do a little segiment on Rachel Berry," she said leaning into him.

"Oh my god, did you guys do it on video?" he asked hopefully.

"What? No, you pervert," she spat and Jacob looked down dissapointed. "No, but she is a skank and I need you to write an artcile about how she totally threw herself at Puck and cheated on Finn."

"I don't know Santana," Jacob said unsure. "I mean I'm picturing her having sex, and its pretty hot, but I don't think I could do that to Rachel. It would totally ruin any chance of me getting to third base with her."

"Well, speaking of bases," Santana said seductively, touching his hair with her hand. "If you do this, I'll let you get to a base with me."

Jacob's eyes widened and he gasped. "Which one?" he whispered.

"It depends how good a job you do," Santana said with a smirk.

"Ok, I'll do it," he said enthusiastically.

"Thanks, J," she said smiling flirtasiously. (Zoom in on her walking away from him).

Jacob leans against the lockers and looks up, taking in a shaky breath.

End scene.

* * *

**Scene 5- Rachel and Santana**

Rachel storms towards Santana at her locker. "Why are you doing all of this?" Rachel demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Satana says in a bored voice, still going through her locker.

"The locker, the signs, everyone calling me names? It was all very clever, but also painfully obvious it was stamped with the Santana seal of approval," Rachel said sarcastically. Santana finally turned around to face her, wearing an annoyed expression.

"What did I ever do to you, Santana?" Rachel said in a quieter voice.

"Try almost sleeping with my boyfriend out for size," Santana said angrily.

"Oh please," Rachel said defensively, while crossing her arms over her chest. "Just because you hop into bed with Puck doesn't make him your boyfriend, and we both know that."

"Well at least I have _something_ in my life, unlike you. I see your already embracing your destiny as the bitter old cat lady," she said referring to Rachel's sweater with a cat on it (Rachel looks down at sweater). "And just so you know, I asked Finn what he thought about my little plan, and he said he didn't care". (Zoom in on Rachel's disbelieving face).

"He did not," she said sternly, but looking unsure.

"He did," she said smirking and taking a step towards her. "You never really stood a chance in hell with him, and its coming back to get you now, isn't it?". (Zoom in on Rachel's face as a realization just hit her).

"I know what all this is about," Rachel said softly. Santana looks over at her with a sneer.

"Oh, and what would that be?" she asked sarcastically.

"This isn't about Finn, its not even really about me. Its about the fact that you're secretly miserable," Rachel said with a knowing look in her eyes.

"I don't have time for your pathetic babbling right now," Santana said turning to her locker and grabbing her books. "I'm gonna be late for my next class".

"You'll never admit this out loud, or maybe even to yourself, but you were just jealous of me and Finn. You wanted what we had." Rachel took a step closer to her. "Because the only love you get is completely physical, and completly meaningless. And its only a matter of time before thats going to be over. It's why you got those breast implants," Rachel said, and looking down at Santana's chest. "Because once you lose your body, your left with nothing."(Zoom in on Santana's fuming face).

"Shut it, Barbra Streisand wannabe," Santana snapped derisively.

"It's really ironic, _you_ calling _me_ a slut. I mean, considering how desperately you'll whore yourself out to the first guy you see," Rachel trilled. Then Santana pulls a fist back and punches Rachel right across the jaw.

Rachel lets out a scream and falls to the ground with a thud. People stop to stare. (Zoom in on Rachels pained expression, while her hands grabs at the injured part of her face). (Zoom in on Finn coming around the corner and seeing Rachel trying to get off of the ground).

"Oh my god," he said rushing foward and helping Rachel up. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Like _you _care!" Rachel barked as the tears ran down her face. She runs off, still holding her face. (Zoom out as she runs away with people still staring at her). Finn approaches Santana who's streching out her hands and leaning against the lockers.

"What the hell did you do?" he said enraged.

"Well, in the words of Quinn, I've wanted to punch her everytime she's said something, so now I just did it," she said happily. Finn just looks at her in disgust and disbelief.

"Oh, don't pretend like you're suddenly concerned about Rachels well being," she said in a defensive tone. "You hate her as much as I do!".

"First of all, I don't hate her! Second of all, that doesn't make it ok for you to just _punch_ her," Finn said in a loud, harsh voice.

"Why are you getting all mad at me?" she asked, frustratingly raising her voice too.

"Because you've ruined everything! Yes, what Rachel did sucked, but she wouldn't have done it if you hadn't told her what happened! And sleeping with you didn't mean anything, by the way. It'll never mean anything. Why can't you just leave me alone and realize that I don't want you, already?" he yelled, and then stormed off. (Zoom in on santana's face as tears start to form in her eyes).

End scene.

* * *

**Scene 6- Glee Club**

Scene starts in the choir room. Everyones talking to each other- Sam with Finn and Puck, Quinn with Santana and Brittany, Tina with Mike, Mercedes with Artie and Lauren- and Mr. Shue was looking at papers on the piano. The bell rings as Rachel walks in. Everyone suddenly stops talking as they notice Rachel has a big bruise on the left side of her face.

"Rachel," Mr. Shue said walking around the paino and looking at her face closely. "What happened?"

Rachel doesn't answer him but she stares at Santana and points at her. "Get that phscyo away from me!" she suddenly shouts. Everyone glances her and Santana confused, expect for Santana who crosses her arms and glares down Rachel.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Shue asks concered.

"_She_ did this to me!" Rachel announced, pointing at the bruise. "She punched me in the face, and unless she wants to get sued because she's violating the restraining oder I'm initiating against her, I'd suggest she leaves now". (Santana scoffs when Rachel said restraining order).

"How do you get sued?" Brittany asks, raising her hand. "Is it when Coach Sue Sylvester comes and sits on you?".

"No, sued is when someone charges you money because you did something illegal, sweetheart," Artie answered for her. (Zoom in on Brittany smiling at Artie). (Zoom in on Rachel nodding in agreement.)

"Now wait a minute," Will said, putting a hand up as if to stop the talking. He turned to face Santana. "Santana, is this true?".

"She has no proof," Santana said defensively.

"Oh, so whats this thing covering half my face?" Rachel asked her sarcastically.

"That would be your nose," she bitingly replied, which merited a few scoffing laughs from the other students. (Zoom in on Rachel's angry face).

"I saw her," Finn said suddenly. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Finn.

"What was that?" Mr. Shue asked him.

"I saw Santana punch Rachel," he said more strongly this time. (Zoom in on Rachel's face that had a surprised expression on it). (Zoom in one Santana's shocked, angry face).

"Ok, fine," Santana admitted angrily, lifting her palms up. "I did it. But its not like anyone else wouldn't have."

"I don't know, Santana," Mercedes said in a hesitant tone.

"Yeah, saying you'd do it is one thing, but _actually_ punching her.." Quinn trailed off.

"Santana, go down to the principal's office," Mr. Shue said, leveling her with a no-nonsense stare.

"But Mr. Shue-" Santana started to argue but was cut off.

"I will _not_ have one of my students physcially abusing another," he said sternly and loudly. "Now go."

Santana rolled her eyes and got out of her seat. When she got by Rachel she stopped and glared at her. "This isn't over yet, bitch," she whispered to her and hit Rachel's shoulder with hers as she walked away. Rachel shut her eyes and grimanced when Santana bumped into her but sat down at a chair alone after. (Zoom in on Rachel staring straight ahead). (Zoom out and on Finn who's looking at her a few seats over).

End scene.

* * *

**Scene 7- Rachel and Finn**

Starts with Mercedes and Tina walking out of door, talking and laughing, and Rachel came out just after them. (Zoom in on Rachel's face while she crossed her arms and with an upset look on her face).

"Hey, Rach, wait up," Finn called out behind her. He caught up to her and she reluctantly turned around. "What do you want, Finn?" she mumbled, looking at the ground.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what Santana did. Not just the punching you in the face part, but also with all the signs and Jacob's blog-"

"Jacob's Blog?" Rachel repeated, confused.

Finn looked embarassed and scratched the back of his neck with his hand. "Um, ya, Jacob wrote a thing about you and Puck on there.."

"You knew what she was going to do, didn't you?" Rachel accused, stepping closer to him.

"Who, Santana? No, I didn't," he replied but the look on Rachel's face was dubious. "Well, I mean, kinda.." Rachel suddenly whirled around and kept walking.

"Oh come on, wait," he said and caught up to her, grabbing her arm. She threw his arm off of her, but still stayed with her back turned to him.

(Zoom in on Rachel with Finn standing behind her.) "She told me she was going to get back at you, but I didn't think she'd do anything like this, I swear". Rachel turned back to look at him and searched his eyes.

"Does it really matter, Finn? I'm not even sure why you're wasting your time talking to me, when you have your perfect girlfriend waiting for you." Rachel lifted her hand up and Finn followed her gaze. Santana was leaning against a locker talking to Brittany. (Zoom in on Santana's face). She waved when she saw Finn looking, and sent Rachel a death glare when she saw her as well. "Well, perfect expect for the violence tendencies of course," Rachel snipped.

Finn turned around to face Rachel again. "That's the thing Rachel. I don't like Santana, and I don't want her as my girlfriend."

"You don't?" she asked, uncertain.

"No. She not my type." Finn leaned into her more. "Look, I'm sorry for what I put you through the past couple of days. I've had some.. trust issues ever since Quinn got pregnant with Puck's baby. I always thought I could trust you, though. So when you told me about what you did, I don't know, I just couldn't handle it. I thought the only way of dealing with you after that would be avoiding you, but I can't even do _that_ anymore." His voice grew to a whisper. "I miss you, Rachel."

"I miss you too, Finn," Rachel said softly, looking longingly up at him. "And you _can_ trust me. I promise you, I'll never be unfaithful again if you give me a second chance."

Finn looked at her for a moment, contemplating on what to say. "I want to trust you. I really do. But what if something like this happens again? What if you wan't to get back at me, or you start to like someone else?"

"There are a lot of what ifs, Finn. But when you love someone, you stand by them no matter what. I was just in denial all those other times when I thought I didn't love you, or that I could ever be attracted to someone else. The truth is, you're the one." Her eyes shone with tears and her voice was growing hoarser. "You always have been, always will be."

Finn looked at her, touched. "I love you too, Rachel," he said with a smile.

"Prove it," she quietly said.

With that, he cupped the back of her neck with a hand and kissed her passionately. They stood in the hallway kissing, when (zoom in on Santana and Brittany), Brittany pointed them out to Santana. (Zoom in on Santana's face, which looked both shocked and infuriorated).

**End of episode**

* * *

**So what'd you guys think? Failure? Decent? Amazing? Come on people, I need some feedback here! Press that nice little button down there and share your thoughts, even if you're a Puckleberry fan ;-p**


End file.
